


Tea Leaves and Reverie

by wisteria_prince



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers, ippo is shy and the counter prince is trying to be a good boyfriend, mainly comfort tho w/ a slight touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_prince/pseuds/wisteria_prince
Summary: “How long have you been awake?”“I’m sure I dozed off at some point.”Makunouchi is very talented but if there’s one thing he can’t do well, it’s lie. Even so, Miyata was inclined to believe him to some extent. He could’ve swore he passed out before he did. Miyata wasn’t a heavy sleeper either so he’s certain he would have noticed if something was amiss. Then again, maybe Ippo hadn’t dozed off. Maybe he’s a better actor than Miyata gave him credit for.“Have you been up for a long time?” he asked.“No, I’m fine! Really!!” Miyata sharpened his gaze.“Don’t tell me what I want to hear. Tell me the truth.” Makunouchi sat up and let out a shaky exhale.“I haven’t slept much at all. It’s been hours.”----Ippo agrees to spend the night at Miyata's apartment but is having trouble sleeping. Miyata just wants to know what's on his mind.
Relationships: Makunouchi Ippo/Miyata Ichirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Tea Leaves and Reverie

The moon is full and beautiful tonight. It hangs low in the sky, leaving an incandescent hue of yellow to reflect across nearby cars and puddles of rain from evening showers at sunset. 

Miyata knew this from a glimpse through the curtains in the bedroom of his apartment. The digital clock on his nightstand read 1:30a.m. in bold red text, a decidedly perfect time for a late night trip to the bathroom. 

He was no stranger to sleeping issues but fortunately, that problem started correcting itself over time. In fact, he’d argue that some of the best sleep in his life came from the past few weeks. It was as if the mid-sized complex he lived in wasn’t so unbearingly empty anymore. The emotional weight he carried in secret on his shoulders didn’t feel as heavy anymore. Despite being drowsily hunched over the bathroom sink, he could tell by looking at his own posture in the mirror. Sure, it was partially the natural results of maintaining a good physique but he knew his image exuded a confidence that wasn’t there before at home. And that was another thing entirely. 

In a short period of time, this apartment he lived in for years finally shifted into feeling like home. The sentiment was especially present tonight as for the first time in awhile, he wasn’t home alone. 

He’d have to check on _him_ before going back to sleep. 

Convincing Makunouchi to stay the night had been an absolute ordeal and it wasn’t like Miyata didn’t expect as much. He knew the young man was terribly shy, modest, and often concerned with being burdensome or overstaying his welcome. But Miyata also knew how much the two of them mutually enjoyed spending time with one another and how hours chatting and laughter would pass until one of them had to leave and the other sat earnestly next to the phone, awaiting a brief “I made it back safely to my house” message. Needless to say, when he brought this observation to Makunochi’s attention and suggested the alternative of spending at least a single night together to see how it would feel, he hesitated and babbled through excuses but eventually agreed. The day was fun and it made Miyata happy to learn that Ippo secretly wanted to sleepover for a while but just never knew how to ask. 

And now here he was, on Miyata’s bedroom floor, curled up between a pastel quilted blanket and a futon mattress. _I told him he could’ve slept in my bed and I would’ve just taken the couch in the living room but...as long as he’s comfortable_ , he thought to himself, watching the small rise and fall of Makunouchi’s back. The room was truly peaceful tonight and yet Miyata could notice a certain stiffness to the shorter man’s frame. His shoulder blades were pulled in tight and when he took a step forward to get a closer look, Makunouchi shifted away. Miyata furrowed his brow. 

_He’s either having a bad dream or he’s hardly sleeping at all._

“Makunouchi?” he asks, stifling a yawn. 

“Hm?” Ippo mumbled into the sleeve of his pyjamas, turning over slightly in response. The restlessness in his voice was clear. 

“You’re awake?” 

“Oh….yeah. But I’m okay! I’ll go to sleep soon enough.” Miyata found something about the way he said that off putting. He squatted down next to him, wanting to look at his face more clearly. 

“How long have you been awake?” 

“I’m sure I dozed off at some point.” 

Makunouchi is very talented but if there’s one thing he can’t do well, it’s lie. Even so, Miyata was inclined to believe him to some extent. He could’ve swore he passed out before he did. Miyata wasn’t a heavy sleeper either so he’s certain he would have noticed if something was amiss. Then again, maybe Ippo hadn’t dozed off. Maybe he’s a better actor than Miyata gave him credit for. 

“Have you been up for a long time?” he asked. 

“No, I’m fine! Really!!” Miyata sharpened his gaze. 

“Don’t tell me what I want to hear. Tell me the truth.” Makunouchi sat up and let out a shaky exhale.

“I haven’t slept much at all. It’s been hours.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

Of course he wouldn’t say something was wrong. He was always worried about bothering others. Miyata didn’t know whether or not to be mad at himself for not realizing the poor boy was having a rough night or mad at Makunouchi for being too reserved to speak up. Regardless, his mood turned sour. He glanced at his alarm clock for a moment and grimaced. This would be okay. 

Neither of them had anything scheduled tomorrow so they could always sleep in the next day.

“Come on,” Miyata whispered. He outstretched his hand to Ippo, hoping he’d take it to stand in exchange for rubbing his eyes. Fortunately, he did. 

“I’m sorry Miyata-kun.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, but... There’s something I have in the kitchen that might help. Do you want to see it?” Ippo nodded sheepishly. He almost tripped over his sheets trying to follow Miyata closely behind. 

When Miyata presented Makunouchi with three different types of hot drinks, he chose the loose tea in the silver canister with the purple and white checkered ribbon tied around the top. The makeshift label on the front read “K.O.T.” in black ink. Miyata smiled when he chose that kind and began to prep the leaves in the infuser on the counter. The “K.O.T.” blend consisted of valerian root, chamomile, hibiscus, and mint, a combination that tended to work as a sedative. It was a drink he learned how to make from his father years ago when the man researched the herbs to find something to alleviate the anxiety that plagued him during several sleepless nights. Due to its success in certain doses, his father actually called it “Knockout Tea” and Miyata found it to be fitting, if not a bit embarrassing so he took to abbreviating the name on his own supply. At least Makunouchi thought it was funny. Once he set the tea leaves up and started the tea kettle on the gas stovetop, he took a seat at the table across from Ippo. 

“So...is it because it’s a new place?” he asked. Makunouchi looked back at him in confusion. 

“A new place?” he repeated. 

“Do you think you’re having trouble because you’re in a new place? My apartment and all I mean.” Makunouchi shook his head. 

“No that’s not it! It’s really cozy in here actually! It’s just…”

“What’s on your mind?”

Ippo fell silent much to Miyata’s dismay. He wondered if this was something that had been wearing on him just now, throughout the day, or possibly longer which he hoped wasn’t the case. 

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want to,” Miyata added. He’d rather not pry if it was something Makunouchi wasn’t ready to talk about. The man always tried to give him adequate time and space to work out his thoughts so it only made sense for him to do the same. 

“I don’t know. My mind is just racing is all. Does that happen to you sometimes?” What a sardonically laughable question. However, Miyata knew it was asked without malice by a person with good intentions. 

“Yeah. A lot more than you might think.” _More than Makunouchi would ever know._

“Oh...I’m sorry.” Perhaps he said that a little too harshly. 

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.” 

“I know but I just feel bad that you struggle with that and-” 

“It's fine,” Miyata swiftly interrupted. “It doesn’t happen all the time and besides, I’m not the only one.” _I just didn’t expect this kind of problem to affect you too_ , he thought. Makunouchi started to fidget with his fingers, cracking his knuckles to relieve tension Miyata guessed. A part of him wanted to sit closer to hold his hands and keep them still but he refrained. 

“Maybe I don’t look like I do but I do want to try to talk about it… what I’ve been thinking about if that’s alright?” Miyata nodded, waiting for Makunouchi to continue.

“I was thinking about us. And whenever I do, I can’t help but be a little nervous.” 

Miyata felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, normally a warning sign of his incessant habit of overthinking or a need to pay attention. This was certainly the latter although he couldn’t deny the former’s influence.

“Am I...making you nervous?” he asked. 

“Well sort’ve of but, um, it’s not a bad thing!” Makunouchi stammered. Miyata didn’t like the sound of him hesitating or stumbling through his words as an answer to that question at all. In fact it only raised a more pressing question that lingered in back of his mind for weeks now. 

Were they...moving too fast? 

It wasn’t long ago that the two of them sat down together in a fashion not too different from how they were now to talk through a few things and decide to start dating officially. Since then, Miyata, knowing Ippo can be painfully timid, often found himself taking the initiative in certain aspects of their relationship. He only did so thinking that giving Makunouchi a bit of push for the sake of progression would ultimately please the both of them. 

Like holding his hand when they were out and no one was around. Or letting Makunouchi rest his head on his shoulder in an empty car during that one train ride to the outskirts of the city. What was supposed to be an easygoing trip to explore the countryside ended up being a race to see who could hike through the trail the fastest without getting lost. As avid fans of competition, neither of them minded the brisk change of pace and embraced it more so than anything. In fact, Miyata was hard pressed to say the day brought them closer together. 

And then there was that time he walked Makunouchi back to the fishing boat and before parting ways, he raised a hand to caress his cheek and kissed him. 

These were all moments Miyata looked at fondly but the thought that any one of them could have crossed a line worried him. 

“Makunouchi, have I done something to make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Oh no no!! Not really! It’s just that um-“ 

“Are you sure? I know last week is when we-” he could hear his voice tremble and stopped to correct himself. “No, when I-”

"When we had our first kiss,” Ippo finished. “No. I liked that. A lot. And that’s the problem.” 

Makunouchi stopped fidgeting with his hands and looked at the raven haired man across the table earnestly. 

“I really like you Miyata-kun. But this is...my first relationship you know? I just don’t want to mess anything up.”

 _If anyone should be worried about messing anything up, it should be me._ Miyata could say that. But he won’t. 

“Do you remember when you first started boxing?” Ippo nodded. 

“Of course I do! And I was so nervous all the time and terrible at it.”

“And now you’re Japan’s Featherweight Champion. Eyes set on the world stage.” Miyata stood up to search one of the cabinets for cups. Faint whistles could be heard from the kettle on the stove. 

“We’re not always good at things that are new, and sometimes..” he trailed off, deciding the two black and gold cast iron cups he received as a gift would suffice. “Sometimes we’re a little afraid in the beginning. But that doesn’t mean that we don’t get better or learn to let go of some of that stress and relax.”

“So does that mean you’ll be patient with me?” Ippo asked. 

“Have I not been patient since the time we made our promise?” 

The same promise that reinvigorated Miyata’s passion for boxing, acting as the impetus for falling in love with the sport all over again. 

_“I’ve waited for you for six years now. Inside the ring or out, nothing is going to change that.”_

He said it without thinking. It really has been six years. Six years of highs and lows that culminated into what they have now. 

Miyata was thankful the kettle went off to spare him the embarrassment of his own confession. He cut the burner off and slowly poured the hot water into the infuser to steep the leaves.. “I know you were worried about coming over, but you can stay here whenever you want,” he murmured. “Well, not exactly whenever. I meant, I doubt you want to be around me when weight control peaks. Hell, I don’t want anyone around me then but anytime outside of that is…”

Miyata wanted to kick himself. It was late and at some point in the night, his inhibitions must have crawled out of the window and gave him full permission to start rambling. That was a mistake alongside turning to witness Makunouchi’s reaction. The boy was so ecstatic he swung his legs back and forth in delight.

“Oh Miyata-kun that’s so sweet!!”

The owner of the allegedly sweet statement ignored that comment and handed Ippo his cup.

“Shhh. It’s hot.”

“Thank you! Ahh!” Miyata rolled his eyes. _It’s steaming and you still try to drink it?_

“I said it’s hot.”

“Sorry I just got really excited but um… did you mean that? What you just said before? Really? Whenever?”

“Whenever. Just call me first. Helps me prepare is all.” 

He suddenly remembered how much he cleaned up his apartment prior to Makunouchi’s arrival this afternoon and decided against going off on a tangent about it. Makunouchi didn’t need to know about his concerns with presentation so he didn’t need to mention it. He didn’t need to say anything in general. The two could drink their KOT in peace. Once Ippo decided to calm down that is.

Minutes passed and by Miyata’s standards, he hadn’t calmed down. By the looks of it he could burst into song any second. He squinted at Ippo’s continued beaming grin with annoyance. 

“Stop making...that face,” he muttered. 

“What face?” 

“That….shocked face.” Makunouchi’s eyes widened.

“W-What’s wrong with my face?” he stammered. Miyata could feel a headache coming on. 

“Nothing it’s just...staying here isn't such a big deal.”

“It is to me!” Makunouchi insisted. Miyata shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Don’t say things so straightforward like that.” 

“Why not?” _A good question certainly._

“B-because if you do I’ll… I don’t know, I’ll revoke your privileges!” Miyata worried his words would be taken too personally but was surprised to find them met with laughter. 

He wondered what time it was. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked. 

“I’m sorry it’s just-” Ippo said between fits of giggles he failed to suppress. 

“I wish you could see your own face right now, Miyata-kun!”

Miyata could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and knew what Makunouchi must have been talking about all too well. He swore upon returning to his bedroom to commit the numbers shown on that clock to memory. He’d file it away as the dangerous time of day he’s prone to losing his poker face.

When the two of them returned to the bedroom, Ippo reluctantly crawled back onto the wrinkled futon mattress and Miyata turned off the lights before helping him readjust the blankets. 

“You think you can sleep?” he asked, combing through Ippo’s hair with his fingers.

“Maybe…I do feel tired so I think so,” Makunouchi said in the midst of the yawn.

“Try. If you need something, just let me know okay?”

“Thank you!”

As soon as Miyata pulled back the sheets of his own bed, he could hear Ippo mumble something that sounded like a question. 

“What did you say?”

“Oh um...I don’t want to be you know… be too much but um… ” Makunouchi faltered.

 _You could never be too much._ A line certainly too smooth for the unholy hours of day. 

“What is it?” he asked instead.

“Maybe this is selfish but.. could I sleep in your bed? Just for tonight!! I’d stay over on my side and you don’t have to move either unless you’d want to sleep elsewhere which I’d understand but if that’s too much then-”

“Come here.” 

In that moment, Miyata was amazed at the power those two words had. 

Another sly peep at the clock revealed they would definitely be sleeping in. No roadwork that day unless it happened in the late afternoon but if he could wake up next to the person he chased after in reverie for so long, he wouldn’t mind. 

He’d go as far to say it’s worth it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i feel like miyata is the kind of guy that spends money on nice bedding so between the tea and the high thread count sheets, ippo fell asleep in 5.99999 seconds of collapsing on that bed.


End file.
